Bad Days And Good Cakes
by WordsAblaze
Summary: Dan's having a pretty bad day but despite the tears, emergency food orders and forced sweating, he and Phil use their love to get a beautiful cake out of it. Written with the lovely JenCollins1, enjoy!


_Always remember that bad times can and will get so, so much better if you stick around :)_

* * *

 **Bad Days And Good Cakes**

* * *

\- Philip! Did you eat all the sweets again? Damn, man, I told you that I wanted to bake a damn cake! - Dan growled, shuffling around in the kitchen.

\- It's not my fault they taste so nice! - Phil called back from where he was sat in the living room.

\- Come here right now! - Dan sounded angry.

Dan could hear Phil groan before there was the sound of a laptop being shut, then Phil's footsteps echoed before he poked his head into the kitchen. - What? -

Dan was standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

\- Come closer. - Dan said in a quiet voice that actually sounded more terrifying than if he had screamed.

Slightly nervous, Phil walked up to Dan, putting his hands in the air, his fingers splayed as if he was surrendering.

All of a sudden, Dan locked his arms around Phil, pulling him even closer.

Phil yelped, grabbing onto Dan to steady himself. - Dan, what, do you want to bring the sweets back by making me throw them up? -

\- No, I'm just gonna nibble on you now. - as if saying the truth, Dan leaned down, softly biting down on Phil's neck right where the pulse could be felt.

Phil's pulse raced as Dan's lips brushed his skin and he let himself moan slightly before clearing his throat, pulling back a little. - Uh, I can… I can go and buy some more stuff if you want? -

\- Phil Lester saying no to sexual contact? Okay. - Dan let go of Phil fully, turning his back to him, bending down and restarting his search for something.

Still in mild shock, Phil just breathed for a minute before shaking his head. - I didn't say no, I just really want cake now that you've said you want to make it… -

\- But you ate all the sweets so I can't make it. - Dan murmured, pulling out a bowl they needed.

Phil nodded without thinking. - Right, but we- uh, you can just make a different kind of cake, can't you? -

\- Phil, - Dan growled, turning around with a hand on his hip. - It was a special cake! A damn SPECIAL CAKE! - Dan slammed his hand on the table, close to tears.

In that moment, it became clear why Dan had been so jumpy all day, he was having yet another of his days and right now, he wasn't able to fake that he was okay anymore.

Guilt bloomed inside Phil as he watched Dan brush away unshed tears so he gently stepped forwards, putting a hand in Dan's, linking their fingers together. - I'm sorry, Dan, I didn't mean to… Do you want me to go get more or can I make it up to you some other way? -

\- No, - Dan breathed out, pulling his hand away, turning his back on Phil again.

Staring at his now-empty hand, Phil shook his head. - Dan, hey, I'm really sorry… do you want to make, uh, those brownies we saw earlier? -

\- No! I want to bake my FUCKING SUCCULENT CAKE! - Dan just broke there and then, slamming his hands against the table, making a loud noise, breaking out into tears he so wanted to keep in.

Phil wasn't sure what to do. He'd seen Dan on bad days before and he didn't think going to get the ingredients and leaving Dan alone would be a good idea, even though the alternative of doing nothing seemed much worse.

\- Dan, can I hug you? - he asked, hating to see him cry.

Dan was fighting himself for a moment, clenching his hands into fists. Then he slowly nodded, turning around to Phil.

Sighing in relief, Phil stepped forward and embraced Dan, putting his arms around him and pulling him close, so close that he could feel Dan shaking. - Hey, how about I order some of those sweets and then you can make your cake? Home delivery is a thing for a reason, right? - he joked, trying not to cry himself or make Dan cry.

Dan just nodded, nudging his face deeper, closer to Phil's neck, breathing in his scent, calming down slowly, planting a soft kiss on top of Phil's pulse point.

Shivering slightly, Phil gently guided them back to the living room, still keeping his arms as close to Dan as possible, and picked up his phone, quickly typing in the order before putting his arms securely back around Dan.

Dan pushed Phil so he sat down, climbing into his lap, each of his legs on either side of Phil's legs. Dan already felt more calm, making his demons go away with each soft kiss he planted on Phil's pulse point, feeling it pulse and tremble against his cold lips.

\- Oh, you're so cold. What did you do, kiss an ice cube? - Phil laughed, leaning back against the sofa they were sat on.

Dan only hummed in response, smiling only a little before carrying on with his kisses.

Soon the kisses got more soft, slowly fading away until only his lips were pressed against Phil's pulsing skin.

\- Dan? - Phil asked, before shifting slightly, noticing that Dan's breathing had become deeper, more even, as if he were asleep.

But with the simple movement, Dan's eyes shot open and he tilted his head up, looking around in sudden terror.

Immediately, Phil tightened his grip on Dan so he didn't fall off, but made sure not to hurt Dan with his grip. - Hey, it's okay, it's just me, you're okay… -

\- Oh… - Dan breathed out as if not understanding what was happening and what he was supposed to do, looking around, confused.

Phil's phone beeped beside them and Phil took a moment to glance at it, seeing that the sweets he'd ordered would be here in a minute. Then he looked back at Dan, smiling at him. - Do you want to get the other stuff ready and I'll answer the door for your sweets? -

Dan looked at Phil in even more confusion, slowly getting up, going back to the kitchen, simply standing in the middle of it, looking around.

Frowning, Phil followed him, not wanting Dan to get hurt. - Dan? Hey, you sort of fell asleep but you were going to make your cake… Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? -

Dan just shook his head, scrunching up his nose before rubbing his eyes.

Still concerned, Phil carefully pulled Dan's hands away from his eyes so he didn't irritate them. He moved closer and placed a small kiss on each of Dan's eyelids before whispering: - Don't make yourself blind, you need to see what you're doing to bake… -

\- I would be so terrible with glasses.. - Dan mumbled, shaking his head with a small but lifeless laugh.

\- Well, it's a good thing I wear glasses enough for the both of us. You just need to smile a little so you can show off your cute dimples and baking skills. -

\- You look sexy with your glasses. Will you please put them on for me? - Dan looked down at Phil with hopeful, dark brown eyes.

The doorbell rang.

Phil jumped, then nodded at Dan. - Yeah, of course, anything for you… But first, let's get rid of the delivery guy, okay? -

\- Okay, I will make some coffee. - Dan nodded, turning around, opening the fridge to take out an energy drink.

\- That's not coffee! - Phil called over his shoulder as he went to the door. He didn't really pay attention to the guy at the door, someone with bright green eyes and a leather jacket, simply taking the sweets and muttering a 'thank you' before closing the door again.

When Phil came back, having replaced his contacts with glasses now, Dan was pouring an energy drink into his coffee and then drinking it.

\- Guess what I have! - Phil grinned, holding out the sweets, ignoring the energy drink because he knew Dan needed it.

\- Mm, the sweets you ate. Nice. - Dan downed his coffee and energy drink mix, placing the empty cup next to the sink.

Phil sighed before remembering it was his fault anyway and placing the sweets next to the bowl Dan had gotten out earlier. He leaned against the counter, folding his arms as he asked: - Do you want me to help? -

\- Of course, baby. - Dan smiled, bringing his dimples out, putting his arms around Phil's waist, sliding his hands down to his ass.

Phil jumped so hard he had to throw his arms out, grabbing onto the counter to steady himself. He looked up at Dan with a smirk. - And what exactly is it you want my help with? -

\- Everything. - Dan said in a smooth voice, whispering in Phil's ear, nibbling Phil's earlobe with his teeth.

Phil smiled to himself before reaching up and pulling Dan closer by wrapping his arms around Dan's waist, then turned his head so he could kiss Dan's neck. - Just tell me where to start… -

\- Mmm, fuck… - Dan growled, thrusting against Phil but then stepping back, turning around, simply starting to take out the ingredients they'd need from the fridge.

For maybe the tenth time that day, Phil paused for a moment, confused. Then, deciding to just go with it, he grabbed a spoon and waited for Dan to start.

Soon enough, Dan began to almost wake up, starting to chat with Phil about random things, laughing and giggling but still making a perfect cake mixture, putting it in the oven.

Dan leaned against the kitchen counter, leaning his head back, smiling with his eyes closed, letting light shine over him. He was acting a bit like he was high but at least, for that moment, all his demons had gone away.

Phil grinned at him, loving the sight of Dan when he was content, not quite happy but full of happiness. It was beautiful, his face free of frown lines or tears, just radiating calm and brightness. In those moments, he was like the sun, and Phil wished that it could last forever.

He stood there for what must have been too long because Dan opened his eyes and frowned at him, tilting his head questioningly.

\- Do I have something on my face or is my hair wrong? - Dan asked, his hair having been pushed back without him even noticing.

Phil would have turned redder than the little light on the oven but, luckily, Dan did have something on his face, so Phil just shrugged and used his thumb to wipe a little piece of cake mixture away. - There, now you're perfect. -

\- You know that I don't like that word. - Dan frowned, all his good mood gone.

Dan turned back to the fridge, taking out another energy drink and downing it in three big gulps.

Sighing, Phil ran a hand through his own hair and shook his head. - But you're perfect to me, Dan, and you know what I mean when I say that. -

Dan just shook his head, sitting down, starting to make little succulents out of sugar paste.

Phil pulled up a chair beside Dan and just watched as he moulded the little edible plant into life. Only once he'd finished one completely did Phil ask, - Dan? Are you mad at me again? I'm sorry, I'm not as good at using nice words as you are. -

\- Oh, you silly noodle. I am not mad at you. I love you. And I am not good with words. - Dan leaned back against Phil's chest, tilting his head back, pulling Phil down into a kiss that was deeper than needed.

They pulled apart when they couldn't breathe anymore, both of them gasping for air. As Dan grinned up at him, Phil smiled.

\- Thank you. And I hope you know I love you too. I love you even more than I loved those sweets earlier, - Phil joked, hoping Dan would understand that he wasn't trying to ruin the mood, but make him laugh.

\- Spork! - Dan playfully pushed him away, laughing, feeling energized from the energy drink and coffee yet again, starting to make more little succulents.

\- You're a spork, - Phil mumbled, grabbing a little bit of the paste so he could help Dan and get it done quicker.

\- Just don't eat all the paste, or I swear that you will regret it later in the night. - Dan said in a warning tone but still with a smile on his lips.

Phil shrugged, putting on an innocent face. - I won't. I mean, we get to eat it at some point, right? -

\- Phiiiiilllll! - Dan growled more deeply, - I am serious. -

\- So am I! I'm asking you a very serious question! Look, this is my serious face… - He pushed his glasses down a bit and looked at Dan over the top of the frame, somehow keeping a straight face.

\- Phil, just contain yourself. Please. - Dan sighed, his energy draining.

Sensing that, Phil nodded. - I swear on our future dog's life that I won't eat any until it's on the cake. -

Dan just leaned down on the kitchen counter, closing his eyes and, when Phil leaned closer, he could feel Dan's heart racing, remembering the article he'd seen about how you can't mix energy drinks with coffee because it can make your heart stop faster than you can even finish your drink.

Immediately worried, Phil checked the cake, decided it was done, and pulled it out, forgetting to use a glove and practically burning his hand.

He ignored that and put the cake on the side before going back to Dan, pulling him up, not replying to his groggy protests, and sitting him down on the floor in front of the oven, with the heat still on.

\- Dan, sit still. I need you to sweat, - he said seriously, looking Dan directly in the eye.

\- What? Why? - Dan laughed, leaning against Phil, tilting his head back, trying to get a kiss from Phil.

Phil gave him a small, fleeting kiss before pushing him a little forwards, so he was closer to the heat but not close enough to burn. - Stay still, seriously, we're not moving until I see you sweating. -

\- Well, you can help it happen faster. - Dan said with a big smirk on his lips.

Phil frowned before he quickly nodded, his eyes lighting up. - You're right, I can do this! -

Then, without letting Dan say anything, he reached forward, turned the heat up on the oven, and then wrapped his arms around Dan from behind like a koala, effectively surrounding him with heat.

\- Phil, you know that it's not what I meant. - Dan frowned, trying to get up.

Phil only gripped him tighter, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. - Please don't get up, we need to get the caffeine out of you, please? -

\- What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. - Dan started to get annoyed. - I need to finish my cake. - Dan tried to get up again, - It's meant to be our anniversary cake… - he whispered so quietly that Phil almost didn't hear it.

When he registered it, Phil sighed but didn't let Phil get up. - Dan… I'm sorry… And hey, the cake is fine, it's on the counter. But we can't eat the cake if you're in hospital or something. Please, just stay here for a bit? Please? -

\- A hospital? Wtf, Phil. - Dan turned his head to look at Phil, now being fully annoyed.

Phil bit his lip, guilt settling inside him again. But he didn't let Dan go, still holding on tight. - You drank coffee with those energy drinks and your pulse was racing. That's dangerous, I read about it. You need to sweat it out because I don't want your heart to stop! -

\- You're silly. - Dan sighed, shaking his head. - We can simply go to bed instead of wasting electricity by sitting next to this oven. -

Phil shook his head. - I don't care about the electricity, I just need you to stay alive… - His voice faded to a broken whisper by the end.

\- Oh, Phil… - Dan softened, leaning back against Phil, a big yawn coming out. - But can we please go to the bed? The tiles are cold and I really want to sleep, I slept really bad last night. -

Since they were both already sweating a fair amount, Phil's glasses steamed up a little and Dan's hair having curled from the heat, Phil nodded, gently untangling himself from Dan and shuffling backwards so they had space to pull themselves up.

Dan stood up, stretching out, making his sweater pull up, revealing his soft tummy.

Phil scrapped his plans to get up when he saw Dan do that, just sitting there and staring at him in awe.

Dan yawned again, lowering his arms, looking back down at Phil, stretching out his hand for him.

For a moment, Phil just stared at his hand, bewildered, then realised what Dan was doing and blushed, taking it and using Dan's help to stand up.

\- It looks like you have used something, not me. - Dan murmured, pulling Phil into his arms.

Phil reached up to wipe his glasses so he could see Dan, then smirked. - Well, maybe I'm just blown away by how incredible you are. -

Dan just shook his head again.

\- What? You don't believe me? Dan, we don't even need an oven, you're way too hot all by yourself. - Phil drawled, somehow managing to have a deep voice and sound completely honest and innocent at the same time.

\- Oh, shut up and let's go to bed. - Dan let go of Phil, starting to walk to the bedroom.

Phil started to follow before realising the oven was still on and quickly turning it off, shutting the door.

\- Dan, wait, hey! - he called.

\- Mm? - Dan turned around, already taking off his sweater, revealing his naked chest.

Phil froze, his eyes widening for a second before he caught himself, licking his lips without thinking.

Dan raised his arms over his head and Phil was able to see how every little muscle in his upper body stretched.

\- Uh… I was going to ask you something… - Phil mumbled, blatantly gazing at Dan.

\- I'm listening. - Dan put his arms back down.

But Phil was too busy staring to remember what he'd wanted to ask. If you'd asked him in that moment, he wouldn't even have been able to tell you what a question was.

\- Phil? - Dan tilted one of his brows.

Phil nodded absently. - Yeah? -

\- What did you want to ask? - Dan stepped closer to Phil.

\- Um, it was- I don't think it was that important… - Phil frowned, as if he was thinking about something extremely puzzling.

\- Okay… Then can we go to bed? - Dan stretched his arms again, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

\- If you want, of course. Sure. - Phil didn't move though, still standing in one spot as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Dan opened his eyes, a big, soft smile spreading over his lips, bringing his dimples out.

As soon as he did that, Phil smiled fondly and moved, walking to Dan and gently poking one of his dimples. - Cute! -

\- You're cute. - Dan mumbled, smiling at Phil.

Phil scrunched his nose up, shaking his head a little. - You're cuter, Howell. -

\- Nah. - Dan leaned down, placing a soft kiss against Phil's lips.

Without missing a beat, Phil kissed back, slowly putting an arm around Dan to steady them.

Dan melted away into the soft kiss, letting Phil fully control his body.

Phil pulled away from their kiss only for a moment before moving them toward the bed and sitting them down, pressing his lips to Dan's again, stronger this time.

Dan answered to the kiss before putting a hand against Phil's chest, softly pushing him back.

He let out a soft 'oof' as he fell back on the mattress but Phil smiled up at Dan anyway, still slightly breathless.

\- I'm not really in the mood right now… Sorry… - Dan mumbled under his breath, sounding a bit scared, letting his head hang low.

But Phil didn't say anything at first, only pulled Dan down so they were lying face to face and linking his fingers with Dan's. He smiled again, this time full of understanding and kindness, before gently kissing Dan's forehead. Then he said: - It's alright. Don't apologise. -

\- I'm sorry… I… You… - Dan sighed, pulling his hair a bit too hard before looking back up. - We can still do it, forget what I said. I don't want to let you down. Not you out of all people. -

It took Phil a minute to breathe again, his heart breaking a little. He used his free hand to cup Dan's face, stroking his cheek softly. - Dan, I just want you to be happy. I couldn't care less whether we bake or sleep or anything else. As long as you're still you, it's impossible to let me down. -

There were tears shining in Dan's eyes before he threw his arms around Phil, pressing close to him, hiding his face against Phil's neck.

Phil pulled Dan even closer as if he were something precious, which he was to Phil. He gently pressed a small kiss to the top of Dan's head. - I love you, Daniel Howell, and I don't need anything from you except you. -

Dan didn't answer, he had already fallen asleep, holding on tightly to Phil.

When Phil woke up, he was alone in the bed. He walked to the kitchen to see a smiling Dan standing next to a big and perfect-looking succulent cake.

\- Happy Anniversary, baby! - Dan smiled his biggest and most lovely smile to Phil, radiating love.

\- It is now, - agreed Phil, returning Dan's smile with love shining in his eyes too.

* * *

 **If you can donate and help my friend, who's in a really bad place, at all to get a fanfic in return, let me know!**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Review and tell me your opinion?_


End file.
